


Just Asinine

by hateno



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link, Revalink - Freeform, revali tries to pull one over on link but link is too smart, selective mute link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateno/pseuds/hateno
Summary: Link has very few memories of Revali, and what he does remember is decidedly negative. So why is it when he reaches Rito Village that things start to become clearer -- and paint the other Champion in a much more endearing light?





	1. Chapter 1

Far in the northeast of Hyrule, the region of Akkala rests under the cover of trees that bear leaves of red and yellow year round. However, there is an area of barren landscape in the northwesternmost point of this region that the people of Hyrule have dubbed Tempest Gulch. It is far more arid in appearance, and is home to the infamous Skull Lake, so named because of the shape it takes when viewed from above.

Link, Champion of Hyrule, stands at the water’s edge on a cloudy evening, gazing into the odd-looking depths of this very lake. The young man inspects what appear to be large, purplish-red plants growing at the bottom of this body of water, wondering in silence at what exactly they might be. He doesn’t get the luxury of the calm for much longer, because he soon feels the distinctive beginnings of a rather cold rain.

Gripping the rough handle of the rusty halberd he’d pilfered from a few Bokoblins closer to Death Mountain, Link turns and makes his way a little quicker up the hill behind him and under the cover of some overhanging rocks. This whole area makes him a little uncomfortable, considering that the rock surrounding him looks just a bit more like bone. Looking past this, he gathers up some rather weak looking kindling from the sparse bushes nearby and lights a small fire using some flint. It isn’t much, but at least he’s warm and dry for the most part.

He moves his hands closer to the fire, letting it warm his now-cold digits. The weather, when this close to Death Mountain, is always so erratic and unpredictable. Link, at this point, is trying to make his way over to the Hebra region. He’s already rescued Mipha’s spirit from where it was trapped inside of Vah Ruta, and now he feels as though he needs to rip a band-aid off, for lack of a better explanation. He knows what lies ahead in Rito Village, and isn’t exactly looking forward to it.

The Champion of the Rito, the one who originally piloted Vah Medoh, was called Revali. Of course, he too perished in a fight against━ assumedly━ a strong enemy made of Ganon’s malice. While he was alive, however, he was boastful, self-centered in thought, and didn’t think very highly of Link. _At all._ In fact, the chosen hero feels as though he must have _hated_ him. He sighs and fishes a few wildberries from his pack, munching on them thoughtfully. He never did anything to the Rito Champion, so he just _doesn’t get it._

With a sort of light sound that can only be described as a ‘twinkle’, Mipha’s spirit materializes and floats down to ‘sit’ next to him. “Are you thinking of Revali?” she inquires, in that sweet, soft voice of hers. She glances over at him with her large, sad eyes.

Link nods in response, granting her a slight grunt of affirmation. His eyes remain glued to the fire while he does this, frowning. In general, Link doesn’t really enjoy looking at her━ just because the reality of her death is hard to face, and he needs to stay mentally stable in order to complete the task at hand.

“He is a slightly difficult person to understand…” Mipha’s gaze turns now to the fire as well. “I’m sure he’ll be grateful for your rescue of him. Link. Even if he is too proud to admit it.”

This statement earns a few grumbles from Link, and Mipha seems to give up for now, fading from view. For a moment, Hyrule’s hero feels a little bad for behaving in such a dismissive manner, but sleep is quickly taking hold of him, thus lessening the feeling. He leans back against the wall of ‘bone’ behind him and shuts his eyes, allowing himself to fade into unconsciousness.


	2. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little longer of a chapter this time -- Link sees some gay shit.

Rito Village was never a place that Link spent much time in before the Calamity, but upon approaching it he wishes he had. The place hasn’t changed much from what little memories he possesses, and it’s beautiful. Each small hut suspended in an almost treehouse-esque fashion from the rock formation in the middle of it all exudes a sense of familiarity and hominess. The Rito are a simple people, who enjoy comfort and warmth above all else━ and of _course_ Link can respect this.

As he ascends the stairs into the village, he can see the inhabitants turn to each other and whisper━ similar to the way the Zora had when he’d first arrived with Prince Sidon. Probably something to do with the fact that he ‘resembles’ the chosen champion from one hundred years ago.

A Rito woman notices him and emerges from one of the huts to his right. “Ah, excuse me!” she calls, extending a wing towards him, “I haven’t seen you around here before. You must be freezing, the way you’re dressed.” She gestures toward his current clothing. “Come, I’ll show you a nice place that can get you outfitted properly for the weather around here.”

Link hates to admit it, but he _is_ shivering quite a bit while following this woman to what appears to be a clothing shop. There, she gently coaxes him out of almost three thousand rupees in order to obtain some ‘Snowquill Armor’, which he climbs into behind a dressing curtain. He snuggles his chin into the feathers at the collar of the shirt, enjoying the warmth this clothing provides. “Ah! Just like a true Rito warrior. How cute,” the woman coos, taking his hand in her wing and all but dragging him back to her original hut. “I apologize, fair Hylian, but I did not yet ask your name. Might I?”

The hero tries to ignore the clear confusion on her features when he has to reach out and spell his name into her ‘palm’. She seems to understand it okay, but laughs a little once she gets it. “Link, hm?” Then, she raises her wings and signs, ‘ _You could have spelled it like this for me._ ’

‘ _You understand sign?_ ’ is what Link quickly asks with his hands.

“Of course!” the woman speaks aloud now, happily, “Everyone in Rito Village has been taught sign language right alongside everything else for the last hundred years! It became common practice when our late champion, Revali, started requiring it of everyone out of nowhere. We’re still unsure why he did such a thing.”

This makes Link take a moment. _Revali_ ordered everyone to learn to sign? It couldn’t be on account of _him_ , certainly, could it? Right, what is he thinking━ the Rito champion never cared that much about his wellbeing. It’s got to be something else. An intrusive thought pertaining to how _familiar_ his hand being wrapped in this woman’s wing felt is dismissed quickly, and he returns to the conversation. ‘ _I’m grateful,_ ’ he responds, smiling at her.

“Revali did so many things for us as a people. He truly _was_ worthy of the title of Champion…” With this, she leads Link to the ‘window’ and gestures to a platform a few stair-steps below them. “See that? It’s called ‘Revali’s Landing’. This is where Revali himself would exit and enter the village, along with how he’d access his divine beast.” A moment passes and her features fall into a more worried expression.

‘ _The divine beast is causing problems?_ ’ Link signs, frowning. His gaze moves to Revali’s Landing, and he feels the familiar tingle of a memory revealing itself to him.

After a few moments, it becomes clear to him that he’s standing on the platform that he was previously looking at. A light breeze is blowing through the area, making it just a little chilly. The light breeze suddenly whips up into a much stronger wind, and Link has to shield his eyes for fear of getting any dirt in them. When he uncovers himself again, he sees a familiar face just inches from his own.

“Well, well, well! Look who’s here! The _chosen hero_ himself,” Revali scoffs, clearly amused that he startled Link with how close he was. “Sorry, did I scare you? I thought the princess’ appointed knight was supposed to be _fearless and strong!_ ”

‘ _You’re ridiculous,_ ’ Link watches himself sign, and then quite suddenly he’s aware of Revali’s wing feathers curled around one of his hands. That familiar feeling from earlier with that woman… It couldn’t be…

“If I wasn’t _ridiculously_ good at everything I do, we’d all be in serious trouble, wouldn’t we?” The Rito Champion boasts in response, seemingly ignoring the obvious teasing Link’s given him.

The aforementioned chosen hero is aware of his eyes shutting and he’s moving to lean up to Revali’s cheek━

The memory snaps out of existence, and he’s back above the landing with the woman from before. She seems as though she’s very confused and worried. “Link, are you alright? You’ve been staring at the Landing for a few minutes… This is the first you’ve even reacted to me,” she says, frowning a bit.

‘ _I’m fine, I apologize. You were saying, about the Divine Beast?_ ’ Link signs in response, sighing. He has to try and keep his cool here━ seeing as how he was just presented with irrefutable evidence that he and Revali’s relationship was a little _more_ than what he previously understood. In fact, it was eerily as though they were… _Together._ But his previous, blurrier memories were so _different!_

“Well, Vah Medoh has been circling the Village, and anyone who flies too close is attacked. It’s become very had to travel━ and we’re worried for our children…” The woman explains, sighing and moving her gaze upward. She leads Link out to the boardwalk in front of the hut. “Look, there.” She points, and Link follows her feather to see the massive, mechanical bird circling slowly and high above the Village.

‘ _I can help you,_ ’ the champion signs, exhaling a little, ‘ _I helped those in Zora’s Domain as well._ ’

“Oh, thank goodness! If you follow these steps, you’ll eventually reach the home of our village elder. He’ll be very pleased to meet you, Link,” the woman states, clasping her wings together excitedly.

Link merely nods and makes his way in the direction she specified.


	3. Struggle Aboard Vah Medoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Link making his way through the Divine Beast -- but he's got some questions.

A piercing cry rings through the loudly rushing air around Link as he faces the entrance to Vah Medoh. The divine beast is impossibly large, and he has to be careful not to look over the edge of it━ considering how high up they are turns his legs to jelly. His hair is being blown about violently in the wind out here, so heading inside seems to be a much more viable option. He takes a few steps forward, before a disembodied voice stops him in his tracks.

“Hmph. I almost can’t believe my eyes! Link, champion of Hyrule, in the flesh! You’ve _finally_ decided to come save the kingdom, have you?” Clearly, the voice belongs to Revali, the same as how he could hear Mipha whilst exploring Vah Ruta. “Did you enjoy your little nap? It sure was a long one━ you took your _sweet time._ ”

Now _this_ is how Link remembers Revali. Loud, full of himself, and unable to appreciate anything he’s done for him and the kingdom as a whole. But he still doesn’t understand. Why did he see such a… _Nice_ memory of him? And it still seems to him as though they were…

“There is a terminal just through the main area of Medoh. If you can get there and use your Sheikah Slate, it will give you a map of the entire divine beast,” Revali explains, and Link just nods. This will hopefully be very similar to Ruta’s layout.

Assumedly, Revali can see him. Right? He has to be able to. Therefore, maybe if he signs… ‘ _I do not remember much about you, but what little I have pieced together does not add up._ ’

Revali just scoffs. “How am I supposed to help with that? Now isn’t the time for you to be uncertain anyway, _bird brain_ , get moving! Ganon and Hyrule won’t wait for your _many_ insecurities!” Of course he’s avoiding the subject. It’s just like him. However, Link has to admit that he’s right━ he doesn’t have time for this at the moment. He’s hit with the reality that the longer he takes, the longer Zelda suffers━ for the millionth time on this journey━ and it prompts him to move forward without bothering Revali further.

The reclaiming of Medoh is an arduous, almost harrowing at times experience, and it leaves Link with the typical scratches and bruises that come with a handful of skirmishes. Once he’s activated all of the birds terminals, Revali informs him of the final, main terminal up on the surface of its wingspan. He makes haste in getting to it, wary of the fierce battle that will likely follow its activation. Sure enough, when the Sheikah slate comes into contact with it, the terminal rumbles and shakes, malice pouring from it. The dark matter pools at Link’s feet, making him step back and wince━ it had felt as though the material was burning right through the soles of his boots.

The malice twists and writhes in the air, manifesting itself as a gruesome creature with a cannon grafted onto its right arm. It bears an eerie resemblance to the monster he’d defeated while rescuing Mipha, Link notices, drawing his bow and taking aim as Revali cautions him. The creature rushes for him in an instant, and Link lets an arrow fly into its dark, gelatinous body. It shrieks in pain, and the cannon on its arm begins to charge with energy.

Having encountered many a Guardian on his travels, Link knows all too well the full sting of these kinds of lasers━ and _definitely_ doesn’t want to feel it again. He holds tight to his bow and dashes in and out of the creature’s sight by using the pillars around him, occasionally firing off a precise arrow when he sees an opening.

A few direct hits seems to anger the monster, and it summons what can only be described as a few drones that orbit around it dangerously. “Be careful, Link! You can do this!” He hears Revali shout, and it causes him to take pause. Now he’s encouraging him? Yet another conflicting━ this thought is cut extremely short by the searing feeling of an unexpected laser hitting him straight in the chest. Shit, if he’d been less focused on trivial things and more aware of his surroundings━

He hits the ground with a thud, bow clattering to the stone below him. He faintly hears Revali call out to him in a panicked tone, but it’s muffled and almost sounds as though he’s hearing it underwater. Just as he’s having this thought, ironically enough, he hears Mipha’s voice clear as day. “Link, you’ll be alright. I’m healing you now,” she states, and Link immediately feels his senses returning to him. Hearing mostly, as he can detect the angry shrieking of the creature again, then he’s able to move, grabbing blindly for his bow. The moment he pushes himself off the ground and stands, he’s able to see well enough to sprint for an updraft created by one of Medoh’s fans.

As he’s running, he slings the bow onto his back. Holding tight to the paraglider, he uses all of the strength in his legs to jump over the fan, letting the strong updraft carry him upward. Once he’s far enough into the air, he quickly swaps the glider for his bow and nocks a bomb arrow, looking to deal some serious damage.

With a loud shout, Link lets the arrow fly, and it hits its mark with a loud explosion. When his feet hit the ground again, he glances up to assess his work━ and it seems to have paid off. The creature screams in agony, malice spouting from it and splashing everywhere. Eventually the thing dies, and Link is left alone with the now-accessible terminal. He calms his breathing, putting his bow onto his back again. That was… Close.


	4. Clearing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally learns the truth. Next chapter will be released soon I promise aksf;a

When he again touches the slate to the main terminal, Revali’s spirit appears to him. Link swears he can detect a bit of worry or relief in his eyes. ‘ _We need to talk,_ ’ he signs, furrowing his brow. He expects a response to this, but… Revali is… Ignoring him? He just starts talking to him in his usual, snarky tone. Again, Link tries signing to him, and again it goes seemingly unnoticed. After a while, this becomes irritating.

“...a power I’ve dubbed: ‘ _Revali’s Gale._ ’” Now it looks as though he’s preparing to give Link this gift. But━

“Hey!!” Link actually shouts, voice ringing clear in the wide open space.

Revali stops what he’s doing and blinks. Link just _spoke_. “Err… Yes?” he asks, bringing a wing to his beak. He forgot how _nice_ his voice sounds…

‘ _Do not ignore me. I want to sort this out,_ ’ Link signs, huffing, ‘ _please._ ’

“...Alright,” the Rito champion exhales, lowering his wing. The determination in the Hylian’s eyes is clear and outright ━ just as it always used to be. Damn him. Revali knows now that no matter what he says, it won’t change the boy’s mind, the stubborn fool.

‘ _I know that you have not always been fond of me. That is what my memories suggest,_ ’ Link begins, stepping a bit closer to the Rito opposite him, ‘ _but I cannot understand what I saw back in Rito Village. You are the only one who will be able to clear this up for me._ ’

Revali ushers Link to a nearby pillar and takes a seat against it, motioning for him to do the same. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what it was you saw?” he inquires.

‘ _You and I interacting on friendly terms,_ ’ Link responds, eyebrows furrowed tightly together, ‘ _and showing each other signs of affection beyond those friendly terms._ ’ With this, he turns his large blue eyes onto Revali, whose feathers fluff out a bit in embarrassment.

“You’d be correct in assuming it was beyond friendly terms. You and I…” Why is this so hard to spit out? He’s the Rito Champion for Hylia’s sake ━ something like this shouldn’t be what causes his breath to get caught in his throat. “We were romantically involved.” He stares at the mossed-over rock his talons are resting on, and expects to see some movement out of the corner of his eye to denote Link beginning to sign. However, when he detects no such thing, his gaze flickers to him.

Upon hearing Revali’s confirmation of his own suspicions, Link had opened his eyes in an entirely different time ━ another memory hitting him head-on. His entire body is cold ━ freezing almost ━ and his hand is gripped tightly onto someone’s wrist. Looking to his right reveals this person to be Princess Zelda herself. Her aqua eyes he’d gotten so accustomed to in the few memories he’d relived so far are wide with what he can only identify as fear ━ raw and unsettling.

After a moment or two of watching her in a concerned stupor, Link realizes that she is in fact looking _somewhere_. He follows her gaze to the sky, and immediately sees that her eyes are transfixed on what appears to be Vah Medoh, high above them. The blue glow that has become so indicative of Sheikah technology fades into a bright, angry red all at once, and he swears he can see malice pouring from several parts of the divine beast.

“No,” he hears Zelda breathe, and a hand comes up to cup her mouth in shock. “It’s just like the last one ━ just like Daruk. Revali must have━ no! It’s too terrible!” Her voice is breaking in several spots and she turns from the sight, tears on the way.

Link stares up at it, not daring to understand ━ not daring to feel. He knows what Zelda is referring to. She’s referring to the fact that Revali has been defeated at the hands of the Calamity. His whole body slowly goes numb, from his toes to his head. He can feel himself shutting down as he takes in the sight with not only his eyes, but his heart. Tugging on Zelda’s wrist, he turns away from it.

“But Link━! Oh, Link, I’m so sorry━ it’s all my fault! Revali was━”

He drops her wrist and looks her straight in the eyes, expression unwavering ━ and _wrathful_. ‘ _Calamity Ganon has already taken too much from us. We cannot fold here. It is time to end this,_ ’ he signs, and he can vaguely tell that he’s shaking.

When he snaps back to reality, Link is trembling still. His eyes move to focus on Revali and he just… Lets go. Tears quickly find their way down his cheeks, and he clutches for one of his wings in vain. He can’t actually touch his spirit, he finds, and this only makes his ugly breakdown continue even worse. Link gnashes his teeth, punches at the ground underneath him, and generally carries on all while sobbing and wailing. All of his friends are dead and gone ━ and everything is up to him to fix, and this is the first time he’s allowed himself to express anything on the matter.

Revali doesn’t know how to go about this particular situation. The boy next to him is making quite a scene, and he feels awful for him. “Link,” he tries to cut in between loud sobs, “listen to me, please.” After a while of trying to gain his attention, the Rito opts to flick soft bursts of air into his face instead ━ since he can’t directly touch him. This causes Link’s eyes to wrinkle up, and he sniffs a few times before sneezing rather loudly. ...At least it stopped him. “What’s done is done. It’s alright to be upset. You need to understand, however, that you have the chance for payback.”

Link wipes at his eyes slowly, exhaling in a stuttered manner. He nods a little bit, biting at his lip. ‘ _I wish I could have everyone back,_ ’ he signs with shaking hands.

Revali’s eyes soften, and he sighs. “...I wish that too, little knight. For now…” He glances out at the setting sun. “I suppose you could afford a rest here with me. Then we’ll promptly be off in the morning, mind you.”

Nodding sleepily, Link curls up against the pillar, letting the sounds of the fans of Medoh lull him off into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha has had enough of this shit.

A sharp, unwelcome morning light flashes against the back of Link’s eyelids as the sun peeks above the mountains on the horizon in the distance. He furrows his brow and covers at his face with one of his hands, grunting. This manages to wake him enough to help him remember where he is ━ atop one of Medoh’s wings, sitting against a pillar. Glowing and wrapped around his body is one of Revali’s wings, which he’s extremely thankful for ━ it’s absolutely frigid all the way up here in the sky. The Rito Champion’s spirit is apparently able to block the majority of the windchill headed towards them.

 

For a moment, he contemplates waking the Rito, but when he glances back at him to do so, he finds him already awake. “...Your hair’s a mess,” Revali scoffs, raising his brows, “I do hope you managed to bring a comb with you in all of this.” With that, he stands and crosses his wings, gazing in the direction that the sun is coming from. Link watches him closely, a fond look in his eyes. He really  _ is  _ handsome…

 

When Revali turns to him, he figures he has the opportunity to sign a response. ‘ _ That’s the least of my worries. _ ’ He rolls his eyes and stands up on wobbly legs. Yesterday’s fight must have taken more out of him than he previously thought. For a moment, Revali looks as though he’s going to try and catch him ━ however fruitless that may be ━ but Link stops him with a hand. He’s gotten very used to doing everything on his own ━ especially tending to his own aches and pains and open wounds. He rights himself after a moment, sort of leaning on the pillar behind him. 

 

Revali scoffs and tries to move back to his original position, as though he wasn’t about to help Link. The Hylian almost laughs at this fact, but thinks better of it. It would seem as though even after confessing their real relationship, he’s still trying to keep himself distant. This doesn’t make much sense to Link, but from his memories combined with his current experiences, he can tell Revali isn’t the easiest individual to get a read on. “Well, if you ever get a moment, please fix it. It’s atrocious,” the Rito sighs. “Right. Next order of business will be to give Ganon another reason to be uncomfortable.”

 

‘ _ The same as Vah Ruta? _ ’ Link inquires, and as if on cue, Mipha’s spirit materializes to stand beside him.

 

“Yes. All four of the Divine Beasts are equipped with the same feature ━ and with each beam, Calamity Ganon becomes weaker,” she explains, gesturing to the castle, far in the distance.

 

Link nods at this and glances at Revali now. ‘ _ I’ll need to leave the Divine Beast, then? _ ’ he signs.

 

Revali’s feathers ruffle a little. “Excuse me? So quickly? Right away like that?” he sneers, stepping over to Link and narrowing his eyes. Mipha shrinks back a bit. “You still haven’t gotten my gift yet. Remember ━ you interrupted me  _ quite rudely  _ last night when I tried to give it to you.”

 

Link looks taken aback for a moment before scrunching his face up in a pout. ‘ _ Well, I apologize. If you hadn’t ignored me, I wouldn’t have had to interrupt. _ ’

 

“ _ You _ ━” Revali begins, pointing a wing in his face.

 

“Calamity Ganon grows stronger every moment,” Mipha cuts him off in a high, sure-of-herself voice, “and we don’t have many of those to spare. It’d be wise,” she quiets now, realizing that all attention is directed towards her at the moment. She begins wringing her hands. “It would be wise to cease this bickering and keep moving forward in our plan to destroy Calamity Ganon.”

 

Both of the boys blink at her, and Link sighs. ‘ _ I apologize, Mipha. I lost sight of my duty. _ ’ He even bows a little bit after this. He steps away from the two of them and grabs for his Sheikah Slate, raising it to survey the vast surroundings he can see from this vantage point. Through the scope, he spots a few shrines and pins them.

 

Revali turns to Mipha. “I apologize as well. Once he’s ready, we’ll set off again.”

 

Mipha smiles sweetly up at him, eyes soft. “I won’t be dealing with any more of that. I’ll be around you two for the rest of this journey. Also think on the fact that Urbosa will join us at some point. She’s much less forgiving.” With that, she grins wide with those sharp teeth and disappears.

 

Glancing at Link, Revali lets out a breath he didn’t realize was holding back.


End file.
